


Brat (Ereri)

by LanceCorporalShorty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Deepthroating, Gay Male Character, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Watersports, Yaoi, why not write a gay piss play about Eren and levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceCorporalShorty/pseuds/LanceCorporalShorty
Summary: Levi goes off to get tea and leaves Eren waiting. Sick of waiting, Eren goes to find the bathroom when Levi decided to tease Eren himself.





	Brat (Ereri)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first project! \\(^ 0 ^)/ so please be nice!

Tick tock. Tick tock. Eren listened to the clock tick away, he heard the drips from the faucet in the kitchen splash in to the silver sink. He always forgot to get that fixed. 

"What is taking Levi so long?! It's only tea." He grumbled, looking up at the clock. An hour had already gone by. He knew Eren had to pee, and his exact words to the other male were; "Don't worry, it'll only be ten minutes." Eren felt his blood boil, yeah more like fifty minutes. He was close to losing control.

"I'm nineteen, I'm not going to piss myself like a little child!" He said broadly, puffening his chest out. His leg began to shake, his emerald eyes darting everywhere to avoid thinking about the toilet or anything related to water. The impatient boy huffed in anger, the belt was digging into his bladder. He felt his muscles contract.

 

"Hey Levi! Are you almost done?" He shouted, waiting a few moments for a reply. Nothing. He couldn't even bother to give Eren a response. Eren got up suddenly, he felt his cramped muscles relax, a hot stream of piss shot out from his throbbing cock. "Fuck!" Eren quickly shoved his hands inside his pants and squeezed the tip. He was near tears now, that was too close.

 

It only showed a slight wet spot on the tip of his tight pants. "Fuck you Levi, I'm going to get a bathroom." He started to walk slowly with one hand in between his legs. He saw the bathroom right there, oh it looked like heaven right now. His cock was so hard, it throbbed from wanting to cum and piss. He was almost there until somebody grabbed his skinny arm and forcefully shoved him against the wall. 

 

"What the hell?! Levi where were you?!" He angrily demanded answers. Levi didn't say anything, keeping Eren's hand behind him and forcing his other hand to lean against the beige coloured wall. Levi grasped Eren's hard cock. "A-ah!" Eren squeaked, glaring at the other male. "D-dammit stop! I have I pee, this isn't the time to get sexual with me." "Shut up brat. Pull your pants down. That's an order." Levi said in his usual nonchalant voice. "E-excuse me?" Eren asked, his voice cracked like a boy going through puberty. "Do it or you'll have stable duty for a month." He looked up at the same clock. "I'm waiting Jaeger." 

"Okay okay! Jeez." Eren undid the belt just fine, but the zipper got stuck on a piece of fabric. "All my luck!" He huffed, his cock twitched violently, another jet of hot warm piss shot out. He couldn't control it very well. The stain grew larger. Levi got a dirty smirk on his face, going over to Eren and wrapping one arm around him. "Leave the zipper Eren." He gently slapped Eren's hand away from the zipper. He started to slowly massage Eren's throbbing cock. He gently moaned in Eren's ear, teasing the poor boy.

Eren's eyes widened. "N-no Levi that's a bad idea! I can't hold it in much longer!" He winced. "I think you can." Levi retorted, licking the back of Eren's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Levi gingerly snaked his hand into Eren's member. "Going commando today?" He lightly chuckled. Eren felt his face go beat red. Levi let his fingers slowly stroke the shaft, fingering the tip. Eren felt his bladder have another massive spasm, hot piss shot out of his tip. Levi placed a finger on the tip. "Not until I give you permission you impatient shitty brat." He snapped. 

"But sir!" Eren started to protest, he felt like he was going to explode. Levi took his hands out and roughly shoved Eren to the floor. He slowly zipped up the zipper, and sat down in his hard member. "N-no Levi I beg of you- please. ANYTHING but that." Eren was truly terrified, he began to sweat. Levi just smirked, this was actually fun. He pinned Eren's hands above his head, looking at the terrified boy in the eyes. He grinned his own hard dick against Eren's. 

Eren's cock twitched, it screamed, it hurt. Levi hit a point on Eren's member. "F-fuck Levi I'm going to piss!" He screeched. Levi got off of him. "No you won't and especially not on me." He glared. Eren fumbled with the zipper, but it still wouldn't budge. "Come on...." His voice was shaky and he was in tears. He shakily got up and headed to the bathroom again. His foot hit the ground and droplets of pee dripped from the tip. He was a few steps away when a huge spasm occurred. He threw his hands on his crotch, squeezing it tightly. He stopped the flow for a moments 

He wobbled to the bathroom, taking one hand away from his crotch to open the door when his bladder gave out. Pee gushed out from the tip. "No no no shit shit shit!" He hissed, horrified. He stopped it for a moment, but it came back. It was no use fighting it, he stood there, he head hitting the back of the wall, moaning so loudly. The ticking of the clock was overran by the hissing of piss dripping down his pant legs and making a small puddle on the ground. 

"Oi brat! Look at all this mess you have made. You pissed yourself like an infant, but also made a huge mess." Levi came around the corner, scowling. Within a minute, the scowl faded. "You know what, I think I'll make you work for it instead of cleaning. I need my own fun so it looks like I'm your master Eren." He walked over to the soaking wet and crying boy, softly kissing him on this lips. "Shh~ you know I love you. Even if you make a mess." He said before departing the kiss. He scooped Eren up bridal style and took him away.


End file.
